Asano Tsuneoki
Asano Tsuneoki is one of the most mentioned side characters in the new Flame in the Mist book series. Although when he is first seen he is introduced as Takeda Ranmaru later it is revealed that his real name is Asano Tsuneoki and he has taken his best friend Ōkami's name for reasons yet unknown. Physical Appearance Tsuneoki is a youth in his late teens. He is described as handsome and well groomed by Mariko. When he is in one of the raids of Black Clan he dons black clothing and wears a black coloured mask or paints his face black similar to his comrades. When he was in Hanami, Inako he had worn clothes of young nobleman. Personality Tsuneoki has a calm, calculating, secretive yet friendly and easy going personality. He is also cool headed and mischievous. Unlike Ōkami he prefers to think first and act later which is why he never lands in hazards. He is respected a lot by his comrades and he cares for them very much. He tends to throw inimical threats deliberately. Of course that doesn't mean he never acts on them. He is the kind of the person to whom if one crosses they'll be in peril but he doesn't mind showing mercy to those who deserve it. He enjoys teasing Ōkami and doesn't care about its consequences as he is one of the very few against whom Ōkami won't go. He is quite romantic. History Tsuneoki and Ōkami are childhood friends. Tsuneoki's father Asano Shingen when he was young learned that one of this best friends the Shōgun (Ōkami's father) is involved in traitorous activities and decreed that he be killed. Later it turned out that he was wrong and was drowned in Yedo Bay by Emperor. On that night Tsuneoki ran away from there but not before igniting Emperor's tents who was the one had plotted all of this to kill both his friends. He met Ōkami around that time and they both became friends and comrades. Seven years ago from novel's timeline Tsuneoki donned Ōkami's real name Takeda Ranmaru as his own for reasons yet unknown. Plot Mariko first meets Tsuneoki Abilities Relationships Asano Yumi Tsuneoki is Yumi's elder brother although at first Mariko thinks Tsuneoki and Yumi are lovers. He cares for her a lot and does his best to keep her away from danger. Takeda Ranmaru Tsuneoki and Ōkami are very much like brothers. It refreshing than most where one servers another as a foil or is a sidekick. Their relationship is full of trust and teasing. Although Tsuneoki is the one who mostly teases his Ōkami. He also gives Ōkami advice and asks him to give Mariko sword lessons. He is aware of the lies Ōkami keeps telling him and wants to be with him the day they'll catch with Ōkami to watch what will unfold. Yumi later reveals to Mariko that Tsuneoki harbours romantic feelings for Ōkami though he (Tsuneoki) heartily supports Mariko and Ōkami's relationship. Yoshi Yoshi and Tsuneoki seem to be close as he is aware that Tsuneoki has taken Ōkami's real name. Yoshi at the end is shown begging to Ōkami to stop Tsuneoki from doing something to save him Ōkami. Hattori Mariko Tsuneoki has known since the beginning that Takeo Sanada was actually Hattori Mariko in disguise. Although he hides this piece of information from everyone. It seems that Tsuneoki had told evryone that he thought Mariko in disguise would be a good addition to their ranks something which confused Ōkami a lot. Mariko claims that Tsuneoki welcomed her in Black Clan with a secretive smile. He later promised Mariko that he will once again watch her back. Tsuneoki isn't much worried about Ōkami in Smoke in the Sun for he is aware Mariko will formulate a much better plan. Ren Ren is shown joining Tsuneoki when the latter is teasing Ōkami as he also enjoys it. In Smoke in the Sun Ren was angry at Tsuneoki for hiding his true identity. Haruki Haruki is used to Ranmaru's teasing Ōkami and when he witnesses it he behaves as an exasperated parent tired of his children's a ntics. In Smoke in the Sun he said he will follow Tsuneoki without question. Minamoto Raiden Minamoto Roku Hattori Kenshin Tsuneoki detests Kenshin. Quotes “I believe the stars align so souls can find one another. Whether they are meant to be souls in love or souls in life remains to be seen.” References